


Salvaje

by Hessefan



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Canon - Book, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus puños siempre habían tenido un propósito noble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvaje

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : El Padrino le pertenece a Mario Puzo (un grande entre los grandes).
> 
>  **Prompt** : Corazón salvaje.
> 
>  **Extensión** : 272 palabras.
> 
>  **Nota** : Spoilers del **capítulo 19** , pero ambientado al final del **capítulo 20**. Posible slash, si le miras por ese lado con muchas ganas (en realidad tuve la intención de hacer un friendship, pero Sonny es tan… Sonny, que hasta Tom no puede contra eso XD)
> 
> * * *

Nunca lograría ser todo lo que era Sonny. Todo lo que lograría _ser_ Sonny; en la vida y en _su_ vida.

Su hermano. Aquel abrazo fraternal que nunca le faltó de su parte.

Su salvador. Le había dado más que un techo y un plato de comida; le había dado una familia de la cual sentirse parte.

Su héroe. Desde que ambos eran unos críos, nunca había dudado en levantar los puños contra aquellos que osaban insultarlo.

Sonny podía jactarse de virtudes que eran empañadas por sus cuantiosos defectos, podía ser altanero, sobrador, cruel y violento; pero Tom sabía del caudal de afecto que guardaba el chico, podía verlo en su mirada y en cada sonrisa que el poderoso Sonny le regalaba al mundo cada tanto.

Sus puños siempre tenían un propósito noble, por muy extraño y paradójico que suene.

Era un jodido querubín por el cual las chicas se arrastraban, y no eran menos los hombres que también lo hacían –ni Tom sería la excepción a ese encantamiento-; pero el corazón de Sonny siempre había sido salvaje.

Tom sabía que así como Sonny hacía lo que quería, también podía ser lo que él quisiera ser. Era su propio Don.

Si tan solo le hubiera insistido un poco más, si tan solo hubiera buscado otra manera de convencerlo.

Nada de eso tenía ya, ni las ligeras sospechas sobre Carlo que habían caído sobre él y la _Famiglia_ como una bruma espesa. Sabía que como _Consiglieri_ en tiempos de guerra había fallado. Al menos esperaba no haberlo hecho como amigo; porque lo cierto es que Sonny nunca le había fallado a él.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Ruedo en feelings! Acabo de re-leer el capítulo 20 (porque me gustó mucho ese capítulo) y sob… Sonny, y Hagen lamentándose todo *lo abraza* y el Don diciéndole que no tiene de qué lamentarse *abraza al Don… y se aparta rápidamente*.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Sé que es re insulso el drabble, pero los dedos me cosquilleaban y necesitaba hacer algo ambientado en esos capítulos.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> 1 de agosto de 2012
> 
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
